Security chains and dead bolts are used in conjunction with the conventional door locks to maintain the doors in a closed secured position. A security chain allows the door to be partially open without providing access to the room or dwelling. Chain locks are normally anchored to the door frame adjacent the door knob and have a ring or loop adapted to fit over the door knob. The chains are positioned close to the woodwork and trim of the door casing so that in use both the trim and the door become marred with scratches and indentations.